The Glow from the Dead
by Eyes Furious Dragon
Summary: Takashi estaba apunto de morir pero es salvado por un chico misterioso que dice ser su rejas: TakashixRei y SaekoxOc.


**Ohayo nakamas, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí decidí hacer un Fic o Fanfic mejor dicho, sobre un tema en especial, Highschool of the Dead, espero que este Fic sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencia****:**** Highschool of the Dead no me**** Pertenece****.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Habrán Personajes que no aparecieron en el anime o manga.**

**-Posibles situaciones sexuales o lemon en algunas oportunidades.**

**-Contenido violento o Gore.**

* * *

**Nuevo Miembro:**

_¡TAKASHI!_

El grito de Rei se escuchó en todo Japón, el ¿por qué? era claro, Takashi y su grupo se dirigían a la gasolinera próxima que se encontraba en el este de Japón, habían caminado por mucho tiempo y tan solo faltaban unas cuadras, cuando eso sucedió.

Un hombre corría escapando de los horrible zombis, el cansancio era notable en el hombre que parecía de 26 años aproximadamente, llevaba una camisa negra con rayas blancas, un collar de fantasía y anillos de los mismos, traía unas zapatillas blancas con azul y un pantalón verde opaco.

Takashi y el grupo iba en su rescate al ver como el hombre se metía en un territorio de construcción abandonado, pero algo los hizo detenerse...justo cuando todos pensaban que el hombre no sobreviviría este antes de ser alcanzado pesco una tabla con clavos que de seguro los trabajadores habían dejado ahí, con fuerza corto la cabeza de uno de "Ellos" lanzándola lejos, el hombre tenía una clara imagen de horror en el rostro y locura, todo era silencio a excepción de los balbuceos de "Ellos" y unos chillidos de niños que se acercaban a la construcción en busca de refugio, al ver al hombre los pequeños niños de 6 años por su tamaño, corrieron a él en busca de ayuda y con la esperanza que los salvara mientras este mataba a una cantidad innumerable de "Ellos", los niños con una sonrisa se agarraron de sus piernas...pero...grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el hombre agarro un niño lanzándolo contra "Ellos" como distracción mientras el escapaba con una sonrisa, el llanto del niño no se hacía esperar por la muerte de su hermanito, Takashi lleno de sensaciones que quemaban su piel y sin nada que lo detuviese apoyado por tan solo su ira corrió contra el hombre, este distraído no noto su presencia y fue alcanzado por el puñetazo que le lanzo takashi, el castaño se acercó al niño para alejarlo de ahí viendo al otro chico gritar y manchado con su propia sangre, Takashi no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y eso lo hizo no darse cuenta cuando el hombre se recuperó de su gran golpe tomando otra vez el palo con clavos tratando de matar a Takashi y al niño.

El grupo sobreviviente asustados pensaron que era el fin de su líder, Rei asustada por perder a la única persona que le quedaba grito como si no hubiera un mañana, el suceso continuaba normalmente pero para los chicos fue como si el tiempo se detuviese y vieran a la muerte detrás de takashi, pero raramente todos vieron esa clara imagen, tan clara como el agua y tan terrorífica como el mismo Satán...pero algo los descolgó a todos y eso fue esa luz brillante y amarilla que distorsionaba al rey de las tinieblas la muerte haciéndola desaparecer por completo reemplazándola por la situación de antes, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad para los chicos y observaron con sorpresa como un chico que salió como por arte de magia agarro por la cintura a takashi y salto por pared de tablas que dividía la calle de la construcción, con rapidez dejo a takashi en el suelo y cerró la puerta de la construcción dejando dentro al hombre solo con "Ellos".

Takashi y los demás tenían tantas preguntas que no sabían por dónde empezar sin embargo antes de que pudieran articular palabra alguna, el extraño chico les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a un departamento cerca de ahí, takashi no sabía quién era pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar, nadie pudo saber quién era ya que este llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, botas negras, un pantalón azul marino con una cadena que se extienda desde la cintura hacia el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, también llevaba un casco de motociclista lo que hacía imposible ver de quien se trataba este personaje para los chicos.

Callados siguieron al chico hasta el departamento, este no era uno lujoso ni tan moderno, era humilde y por su aspecto parecía abandonado, las paredes eran de un color piel opaco, la puerta era de madera con algunos agujeros producto de las termitas, por dentro los sillones se veían en un estado deplorable, la cocina no estaba tan mal, lo pero era el baño que parecía como si un monstro de algas hubiera estado allí además que salió un olor de putrefacción un poco menor al de los zombis. El chico nuevo cerró la puerta y tiro las llaves al sofá viendo a sus nuevas visitas, en especial a Takashi, este hubiera jurado ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico por el casco pero con la poca luz que había no estaba seguro.

-" Muy bien dejémonos de tanto drama, ¿Quién eres?"- Pregunto tajantemente la nombrada genio del grupo, Takagi Saya.

El chico dirigió su mirada a hacia Saya lentamente como si de un animal asustando a su presa se tratara, Saya sintió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, era como cuando "Ellos" casi la matan...no esta sensación era mucho mayor. El chico se acercó a Saya con paso lento y seguro, nadie se movía por el miedo, como si todos tuvieran una navaja en la garganta, incluso Saeko se sentía así. El chico estiro su mano lentamente asustando a Saya, sin embargo antes de alcanzar a tocarla Kotha se interpuso apuntándolo con su arma.

-"N-no dejare que lastimes a Takagi-san"- Dijo seguro pero asustado el chico mientras veía como la mano del chico no se detenía, cerró los ojos esperando que el chico lo golpeara y así apretar el gatillo, pero...eso nunca ocurrió, el chico tan solo puso su mano en la cabeza de Kotha y le desparramo el pelo.

-"Tienes agallas para proteger a tu amiga"- Hablo por fin el chico misterioso con una voz melodiosa y encantadora muy conocida para Takashi y extrañamente familiar para Rei, el chico se alejó de kotha y lentamente subió sus manos hacia su casco levantándolo delicadamente dejando ver sus rubios cabellos salvajes que iban cayendo al sacar el casco, al terminar y sacarlo por completo abrió sus ojos mirando al resto del grupo.

-"Lamento haberos causado problemas, soy Natsu...Natsu Komuro...

* * *

**Nota del Autor:**

Espero allá sido de su agrado este fic, debo avisarles que será de tan solo 21 capítulos o 22 quizás.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, que tengan buen día y no olviden dejarme sus críticas y puntos de vista sobre el capítulo.


End file.
